Problem: $7tuv - 3u + 10v + 2 = -4u - 10v - 10$ Solve for $t$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $7tuv - 3u + 10v + {2} = -4u - 10v - {10}$ $7tuv - 3u + 10v = -4u - 10v - {12}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $7tuv - 3u + {10v} = -4u - {10v} - 12$ $7tuv - 3u = -4u - {20v} - 12$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $7tuv - {3u} = -{4u} - 20v - 12$ $7tuv = -{u} - 20v - 12$ Isolate $t$ ${7}t{uv} = -u - 20v - 12$ $t = \dfrac{ -u - 20v - 12 }{ {7uv} }$